


ink prints

by MsMaarvel



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Divergent, M/M, Magical Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMaarvel/pseuds/MsMaarvel
Summary: It’s not hard to get lost in Caleb. There’s so much more to the introverted wizard than he lets on, and it’s easy to tell by a glance. A glance turns into investigation, curiosity piqued by the way he hunches over, the way he crouches to be at Nott’s level for conversation, or the way he sits and reads, completely oblivious to the rest of the waking world.There’s so much Caleb to get lost in and Fjord finds himself lost time and time again





	ink prints

**Author's Note:**

> oof thanks for tuning in to my first multi-chapter Critical Role fic!! im excited to work on something that will be more than a one-shot and i hope y'all enjoy it as well :)

It’s not hard to get lost in Caleb. There’s so much more to the introverted wizard than he lets on, and it’s easy to tell by a glance. A glance turns into investigation, curiosity piqued by the way he hunches over, the way he crouches to be at Nott’s level for conversation, or the way he sits and reads, completely oblivious to the rest of the waking world.

 

There’s so much Caleb to get lost in and Fjord finds himself lost time and time again.

 

Now, Fjord’s no stranger to Caleb’s presence. They had been travelling together for a long while, going through both harrowing adventures and leisurely days with not only each other, but with their entire mismatched family. As time passed and as they grew closer, Fjord feels his heart swell for the wizard. At first it was a simple admiration for his magical skill and his kindness toward Nott, but it developed into so much more so quickly.

 

One of the more interesting things he learned about Caleb is that he has a tattoo. Fjord would never have pegged him as the type to have one, he seemed more the type to have temporary ink stains and smudges here and there from messing around with books.

 

The first time he sees it, they’re alone. Caleb had reached out to grasp Fjord’s arm before switching his vision to that of Frumpkin for reconnaissance purposes, an easy thing they had done many times before. When Fjord looked down toward the other man this time though, he sees a flicker of movement around Caleb’s neck.

 

Startled, Fjord flinches and jolts his arm out of Caleb’s grasp. The hand grasps at air with growing franticness.

 

“Fjord? Fjord?” Caleb snaps out of Frumpkin just as Fjord intertwines their fingers.

 

“I’m here.” Fjord reassures gently, untangling their fingers just as quickly as he’d entwined them. Trying to pretend he hadn’t felt an electricity at the contact. Failing.

 

“What happened? I was only gone a moment.” Caleb worries his lip between his teeth, looking about.

 

“I’m… I’m not sure.” Fjord admits slowly. “I thought I saw somethin’ move on your neck there and it startled me. I guess it was nothing.” he doesn’t sound sure about that, though.

 

“On me?” Caleb frowns. “Do you possibly mean this?” he pulls at his scarf so that his neck is bare. Atop a collar bone is a little bird. This bird, though, doesn’t sit still like any old tattoo. This one flitted about, here and there, seeming to perch on either collarbone, before disappearing entirely from view.

 

“Now what in the world is that?” Fjord barely utters, stunned and intrigued and beyond confused.

 

“Magical tattoo.” Caleb answers simply, adjusting his scarf back onto his neck. “Now let’s hurry up and finish this, I’d like to turn Frumpkin back into a cat quickly this time, and I’m sure he feels the same.” He reaches back out for Fjord as if nothing had happened and goes back to Frumpkin-view, describing the view and bandits they were tracking in a soft tone. Fjord takes this time to admire the raggedy ginger and, of course, take notes to bring back to the group.

 

Once the pair returned to the camp, Jester and Nott are on the case instantly.

 

“You’re back!” Jester announces joyously when she sees them approaching. Standing from where she’d been sitting and chatting with Nott, the girls make their way to Caleb and Fjord.

 

“What did they look like, Caleb? I’m sure Frumpkin saw them perfectly and we’ll be able to catch up with them and kick their- hey!” Caleb stops Nott’s frantic rambling by rubbing his knuckles on top of her head roughly, but affectionately.

 

“We have all the information we need, little one.” He assures, without giving her specifics. “We’ll talk with everyone and make a plan of action together, alright?”

 

Fjord watched their interaction with a smile on his face that didn’t go unnoticed by Jester.

 

“You’re happy today.” She pokes at his shoulder. “Did it go well?”

 

“Y...yeah.” he mumbles out. “But not _that_ well.”

 

Jester sticks out her lower lip in a dramatic pout. “Get on with it! He needs to know and you need to stop pining. You’re being so silly.”

 

“I suppose you’re right.” Fjord relented. “But I need the right moment. It just… hasn’t happened yet.”

 

“You’re just avoiding it!” Jester shouts, eliciting glances from everyone, including Caleb, curious as ever and concerned with the sudden noise. Fjord reaches out to her in an attempt to quiet her, touching her shoulders.

 

“C’mon now, not so loud.” She heeds his plea, dropping the subject, but also the conversation. She promptly follows the others to join in the discussion about their next plan of action.

 

Fjord follows, burying his head in his hands while he walks in an attempt to get a grip.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for sticking with this to the end of the chapter!! im thinking either one or two more chapters, i have the skeleton worked out but i just need to piece together things in a way that feels right! rating may go up, so keep an eye out for that, ill mention it in the beginning of the chapter if things do change!  
> as always, you can find me at [staarplatinum](http://staarplatinum.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you'd like to talk about CR or anything else!  
> apologies, im in con crunch mode right now so i probably won't be able to post the next chapter til 2/19 at the EARLIEST, thanks for understanding!


End file.
